Oblivion
by Cashmere Lovelace
Summary: Spoilers de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial. Este es el punto de vista de Simon de cuando estaban en Edom, y se ofreció a dar sus recuerdos.
Nota de la autora: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare, a mi solo se me ocurrió esta idea.

Simon sabía que ir al Edom no iba a ser fácil, pero nunca pensó que llegaría al extremo a donde se encontraba ahora.

Cuando había quedado claro que era inevitable hacer ese viaje, no dudó en ofrecerse como acompañante. Esta vez no lo hacía solo por Clary, sino por sus amigos, y porque Luke y Jocelyn, las personas que desde hace diez años consideraba como sus segundos padres, estaban en peligro.

El diurno no se consideraba la gran cosa, y ya se había acostumbrado a ser minimizado por sus compañeros Cazadores de Sombras, pero si había algo que aprendió en las últimas semanas, era que cualquier persona podía hacer una diferencia.

El recorrido no había sido nada fácil, pero Simon sabía desde un inicio que no lo iba a ser. Cuando Clary derrotó a Sebastian, pensó que lo peor ya había acabado, pero que equivocado estaba.

Fue cuando Magnus dijo que tendrían que pedirle ayuda a su padre que a Simon lo inundó una sensación de horror en su pecho. No pudo evitar recordar la vez que había invocado a Azazel, en esa ocasión el demonio había pedido cómo pago una memoria preciada de cada uno.

Y ahora estaba atrapado con sus amigos en el infierno, y Asmodeo estaba pidiendo la vida de su hijo a cambio de salir de ahí. Todos sabían que esa sería su única oportunidad de salir de ahí, pero el precio era muy alto. Simon sentía un horrible vacío en su pecho con solo mirar a Alec tratando de persuadir a Magnus de que no renunciara a su inmortalidad. Fue en esos instantes donde estaba más que claro que Alec Lightwood amaba intensamente al gran brujo de Brooklyn, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo otra vez.

El diurno observó en silencio la interacción entre ambos. No iba a dejar que Magnus se sacrificara por ellos. El brujo había sufrido lo suficiente durante su larga vida, y merecía ser feliz con Alec. Simon sabía lo que tenía, y quería, hacer. Él tenía que ser el que se sacrificara. Daría con gusto su inmortalidad, con tal de que sus amigos fueran felices. De todos modos, la inmortalidad no había sido su elección, él nunca había querido ser vampiro.

Dio un paso al frente, y vio la sorpresa en el rostros de los demás cuando se ofreció como voluntario, seguido del horror que esto les provocaba, sin embargo no vaciló ni un segundo. No podía permitir que todos se quedaran atrapados en ese infierno para siempre, o que Magnus y Alec fueran separados de una manera tan cruel.

No fue hasta que Asmodeo pidió sus memorias también, que luchó consigo mismo para no retroceder. Todo lo que había conocido, las experiencias que había vivido y que lo habían convertido en lo que era ahora, se irían. No recordaría a Clary, ni a Isabelle, y al pensarlo, un nudo se formó en su garganta, porque sabía que era la única opción. Sí, esto lastimaría a los demás, pero ya se acostumbraría a vivir sin él. No iba a permitir que nadie más se sacrificara en su lugar.

Miró a los demás una última vez, sus rostros estaban pálidos y la desolación estaba escrita claramente en ellos. Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Jace, si bien hubo un tiempo en el que no se había llevado muy bien con ellos, ahora era diferente. Formaban parte de su vida, y gracias a ellos se había superado a sí mismo en varias ocasiones. Quiso decir algo como despedida, pero no quería agobiarlos. No pudo evitar que su mirada se posara más tiempo en Isabelle, y cuando lo hizo, su cabeza se llenó de imágenes ficticias de todo lo que pudo haber sido entre ellos; y en Clary, su mejor amiga, prácticamente una hermana, con quien había compartido tantas cosas, y a quien siempre había seguido sin importar nada.

También pensó en Jocelyn y Luke, en todas las veces que lo habían llevado a él y a Clary a la granja, y como lo había cuidado como si fuera un otro hijo para ellos. Lamento no tenerlos ahí para poder mirarlos una última vez, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Cuando Asmodeo apretó su agarre en Simon luego de interrumpir su intento de despedida, una quemazón invadió su pecho, y no pudo evitar exclamar. Su corazón había comenzado a latir una vez más y se sentía familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, porque enseguida sintió como si una mano estuviera escarbando su cerebro y sacando partes de él, y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

De repente vio todas sus memorias de Clary y los demás a su alrededor, como un mini-tornado, y poco a poco sentía un vacío en su pecho por el lugar donde había estado todos sus sentimientos por los demás. Escuchó a alguien decir exclamar "Por favor.", pero no supo reconocer de quien era la voz. Sintió como si fuerte viento lo levantó de donde estaba, y de repente se encontró de pie en medio de su cuarto, con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia que no podía explicar instalado en su pecho.


End file.
